The Last Tango
by lucymalta
Summary: Dino and Gaby have settled into their life together, with a young family. However, just when things seem to be going well, something happens to spoil the good side of life. Chapters 4 up.
1. Prologue

Dino let himself quietly into the house, feeling slightly guilty. The evening before, a couple of Terry's and his old SAS friends had dropped into the office and a couple of after work drinks had turned into a raucous evening out. Both he and Terry had made the obligatory phone call telling Jackie and Gaby not to wait up.

Jackie, hearing who was in town, had chuckled and said that she would see Terry when she woke up, Gaby had sounded amused and slightly relieved. Since the twins had been born Dino had become a little too over protective and was always fussing around her at home, not letting her out of his sight, at first she didn't mind, but after a year, it was getting a little too much. She hoped that a night out with the boys would sort him out a little.

Dino's guilt however was not related to having a little fun with the boys – but how late he had come home. He had promised himself that he would not stay out too long, but when he had tried to leave at 1 am, Jack and Phil had teased him about becoming a house husband and dragged him and Terry off to an all-night men only bar.

The sun was already up and sending long shadows across the street through the windows of the living room as he quietly took off his shoes. Just as he was about to start up the stairs, he heard a slight noise in the kitchen and froze. Though it was still quite early, he realised Gaby was awake and probably getting herself a light snack.

Peeking around the door of the kitchen, he smiled softly; Gaby was humming quietly to herself, indicating that she was in a good mood. He saw her glance at the clock, shake her head and chuckle, Dino grinned to himself deciding there and then to surprise her.

Watching her move around the kitchen slowly and effortlessly he took a slow deep breath. Gaby was wearing a short silk robe that he had bought for her while visiting a conference in Japan. Falling to mid thigh, Gaby wore it often, loving the feel of the soft material against her bare skin. As she turned slightly, Dino noticed that the sash around her waist was tied loosely making the robe open slightly, exposing the skin underneath.

The quick glance caused Dino to inhale slightly, at the bar, his friends had tormented him by getting a voluptuous brunette to lap dance for him. His body had reacted of course, Dino loved all forms of female beauty, but he had refused to join in any of the games she had tried on him, rejecting her advances.

After she had left their table the boys had teased him, saying he was becoming boring, but Dino had pointed out that what he had at home was far more attractive, physically, mentally and emotionally. Seeing Gaby reach into a higher cupboard for a bowl, he felt himself stirring as the robe rose higher, revealing the full length of Gaby's toned legs and the fact that – as usual in summer – she had slept completely nude.

Gaby paused in her movements, glancing around quickly, her senses suddenly alert, but she saw nothing. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to her breakfast cereal when she was caught in a strong grip and a hand clamped roughly over her mouth. She was about to fight her way free when a heavily accented Spanish voice caused her to freeze.

"Scream and the kids will get it."

Gaby closed her eyes, her mind screaming in panic – not for what she thought was about to happen, but for the safety of her twins_. Dino, where the hell are you?_

The next moment her hands were tied roughly behind her back with what could only be a belt and she heard the sound of a zipper slowly descending. Fear washed over her briefly when an arm snaked around her waist, "Damn, but you look good in the morning…"

As relief flowed through her body, she tried to turn to face her partner, but he wouldn't let her, "Dino you bastard – you really scared me for a moment."

"Sorry sweetheart, but I couldn't risk you pushing me away…" Dino's voice, deep and growling in her ear told Gaby all she needed to know.

She sighed as his kisses moved through her hairline and down the side of her neck, "As if I would do that…"

The kitchen descended into partial darkness as Dino reached out a hand and closed the blinds slightly at the same time as he gave a wicked chuckle. "Glad to hear it…"

Pulling Gaby closer to him, her hips pulled in to his, he heard her gasp as he ran his fingers lightly across her skin, sending tremors in all directions. Kissing behind her ear, he could sense her anticipation as she felt how aroused he was in the small of her back, knowing that her eyes were closing in expectation.

Not able to keep himself back any longer, he thrust himself inside her, as deeply as he could, hearing her hiss sharply in reaction to his move. Undoing the belt, he dropped it the floor, Gaby, her hands now free was able to brace herself against the kitchen unit, providing resistance to the movements he made.

Catching Gaby's hips Dino held her tightly, groaning as he drove into her body, hearing her breathing becoming faster. He looped one arm around her waist to hold her even more tightly, the other beginning to move, at first tracing upwards from her waist to her breast where Dino gently pinched the nipple causing it to harden instantly.

Gaby whimpered, not able to move Dino held her so tightly. Part of her was scared due to the complete lack of control that she had over the situation, but the adrenaline flowing through her body was heightening the experience. She gasped as Dino dropped his mouth to her shoulder and began slowly kissing toward the back of her neck, while one hand played with a breast and the other began to descend.

While Gaby remained frozen in position, Dino exulted in the strength and power he had over her, loved the way she allowed him to dominate her – even though he knew his strength scared her at times – such as today.

The whimper became a soft cry as his hand reached its lower destination and began to massage gently and he felt the shudder through her body, a corresponding shockwave passing through his own. He snarled in reaction and pushed Gaby forcibly downwards, her chest on the top of the unit, his hand between her shoulder blades preventing her from moving.

The frustration that he had felt in the bar flowed through him and he used it, violently driving into Gaby until he could feel himself approaching the edge. Realising she was shaking, but not close to the edge herself brought him back to the moment and he released her so she could be a little more comfortable.

Gaby hissed as the slight amount of freedom allowed her to change position slightly – causing Dino to catch her inside even more. As her body shuddered once more, she cried out, feeling herself lifting to a higher plane. Hearing her, Dino increased his efforts, attacking her body with his, begging for release for both of them.

The next moment Gaby arched back into him, her body shaking and her spirit rising, carried into a plane of pure light. As she floated, she felt herself joined by another, a pair of arms gathering her to a body strong and powerful.

Dino rested his head on Gaby's shoulder, he hadn't quite expected such a reaction this early in the morning, especially after a crazy night out. As his breathing returned to normal he withdrew from Gaby's body, turning her round gently. Seeing her flinch slightly as he placed his hands on her hips he sighed.

"Sorry baby, did I hurt you?"

Gaby chuckled softly, "You were a little rough sweetheart – but I think I can cope with it."

Dino sighed and gave her a tender kiss, "I didn't mean it. It's just the boys..."

Gaby placed a finger on his lips and smiled, "Its ok. You can make it up to me another time."

Seeing the soft look in her eyes, Dino gave a rueful smile and then winked, "How about later?"

Gaby chuckled, "Later? And how are you going to manage that?"

Dino grinned, "It's a Sunday, come back to bed and I'll show you…" Wrapping his arms around her, Dino insistently began pushing Gaby backwards out of the kitchen, kissing her deeply.

Gaby chuckled again, "Maybe I should send you out with the boys more often." Dino returned the chuckle, and in a quick move slid an arm behind her knees, lifting her carefully and gently. Holding Gaby close, he took her into the bedroom praying that the twins would sleep a little longer.


	2. Til death us do part?

Walking into the Coffee Bar that lunch time after popping into the office, Dino grinned to see his three friends drowning their hangovers, or at least attempting to. Dragging over a nearby chair, he waved to the waiter and received a nod in return, soon delivered with a cup of hot black coffee – two sugars.

Phil gave him an evil look, "Don't you get hangovers anymore Dino – or did we drink double what you did?"

Dino gave him a self-satisfied look, "I drank just as much as you, but I got the best hangover cure ever when I got home."

Jack pulled a face, "What – the Misses hit you with the frying pan to even things up?"

Dino smirked and winked suggestively at his friend, "Better… Twice…"

Terry looked at the ceiling, "You smug bastard Dino, I don't know what Gaby sees in you sometimes." He winked back at his friend, "You too huh… There is something to be said for settling down… Not that these two would ever contemplate going there again."

"Damn right – Too much hassle mate." Phil rubbed his eyes, slowly returning to normal, he narrowed his eyes at something he could see over Dino's shoulder, "Mind you – if she looked like that – I'd be tempted."

Dino didn't move, knowing what Phil could see from the reflection in the mirror on the wall. Terry gave his old SAS friend an amused glance, "Be careful what you say mate, I hear her other half is the possessive type. Wouldn't want you to get into a scrap on the first day of your holiday in New York."

Phil rose to the bait, "Take him with one arm behind my back." Dino grinned, but said nothing.

The next moment Jackie walked into the Coffee shop, joining Terry and his friends. "So, Gaby's managed to find a baby sitter for a few hours then Dino?"

Dino nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad – gives us a chance to have a couple of quiet hours together. The girl next door is great with kids, but Gaby doesn't like to leave them too long."

Jack chuckled, "Never thought you'd be the type to settle down Dino – so when do we get to see this woman who tamed you?"

Dino smiled while Terry nearly choked on his coffee, "Soon enough, she's meeting us here too."

The next moment Phil stared, as the object of his attention came walking across the room towards them and slid her hands from Dino shoulders to his chest, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the chair next to him. "Still think you can take me Phil?"

Terry and Jack roared with laughter as Phil muttered a few words into his coffee, 'lucky bastard' was about all Gaby could hear, turning to Dino, she gave him an arch look, her lips curling slightly in amusement, "You bragging again Honey? You really must stop doing that; it's just not fair you know."

Dino chuckled, "Can I help it if the woman in my life is still able to turn heads as she walks down the street even though she's had two kids?" Pulling her chair close to his, he draped his arm around the back of her shoulders as he returned the kiss and introduced her to his friends. "Jack, Phil… Gaby Santiago."

Gaby gave them both a warm smile, inviting them around for dinner during their stay, Phil recovered from the wound to his pride and grinned his acceptance, "if you can tame Dino – you must be at least a good cook."

Gaby gave a wicked chuckle, "Who says I tamed him? I like him just the way he is… Besides, if you speak to my brothers and a few friends – I was the one tamed – not Dino."

The whole table laughed at her comment, Dino having at least the decency to blush a little. Jack quietened a little first, "Santiago… The CO of my first unit was named Santiago – one hell of a guy. I wish I'd known him longer."

Dino pulled Gaby close as her face dropped slightly, his right hand reaching for hers in comfort, she gave him a grateful look, "Gabriel Santiago?" as Jack nodded his answer she sighed, "He was my father. I'm glad to know he is still remembered."

Phil caught his breath a little staring at Gaby, "If he was your father, that makes you…"

Dino interrupted sharply, "Not any more Phil, her brother runs the organisation now, has done for quite a while."

Phil apologised immediately, "I didn't mean to give insult Dino – it's just that some thanks are in order – my cousin was rescued from a drug cartel by Gaby and her team. Thanks to her, he's back home with his family; we're in your debt Gaby – if ever there's anything I can do…"

Gaby blushed and smiled softly, "Your thanks are enough Phil and the news that your cousin is able to carry on with his life. That is part of my past now, I have no intention of returning to it."

Dino gave a quiet sigh of relief and his friends, noticing the concerned look on his face, changed the subject and it wasn't long before they were all laughing and joking again. However, Dino could not get rid of the chill that had descended over his body.

&&

"Are you ok?"

Gaby's voice pulled Dino from his thoughts and he sighed, they were taking a short walk through Central Park before returning home, but Phil's words were playing on his mind – as was Gaby's answer.

"I'm ok I guess, it's just…"

Gaby stopped and turned to face him, her hand placed softly on his cheek, instinctively knowing what he was thinking, "Dino, Artemis is in the past, I don't need her in my life anymore. You know that."

Dino wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I know, but she is still part of who you are and from time to time she pops up to say hi. I guess I'm just a little afraid…"

Gaby sighed, "Dino, you're right – and I won't lie to you. Artemis is a part of me – she always will be, but it would take something really extreme for me to let her take over my life once more. She may pop up to say hi, but I will not give up what we have together for anything."

Dino pulled her close holding her tightly, his forehead dropping to touch hers, the relief on his face evident. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We understand each other Dino and that's what's most important." She tucked her head into his chest after giving him a soft kiss, closing her eyes as she could feel his heartbeat through his skin, under her ear.

For a moment they stood trapped by time, as if nothing around them moved. Dino made a swift decision – there was something that he wanted, something that he needed to do. He had been planning to wait until Gaby's birthday, but everything was so right at that moment…

"Gaby?"

She smiled, hearing the query in his voice, too comfortable to give him a verbal response, instead replying with a soft murmur, "Mhm…"

"Marry me…"

Gaby pulled back her eyes opening slightly in surprise, looking up into a pair of blue eyes soft and liquid, "Did you just…?"

"Ask you to marry me… Yes…"

For a moment she stared at him saying nothing, then Dino noticed the tears forming in her eyes as she snuggled back into his chest, a soft smile on her face. "Yes…"

Dino grinned, dropping his lips to her forehead to give Gaby a soft kiss, he felt calmer and happier than ever. Placing his cheek on top of her head, he closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him but the woman in his arms.

&&

6 months later

Dino sighed as he walked into the hotel room, finally he had managed to make a breakthrough in the negotiations for the hostages life. Glancing around he saw that the maid had cleaned up completely, including the twins toys that had been all over the floor when he had left that morning.

As he sank slowly into the chair, his eyes closing slowly, he wished that Gaby was with him. Right now he could do with one of her shoulder massages, just to help him relax and switch off. Gaby however was with the family of the hostage in another part of the town, working with them quietly, helping the wife to remain calm and ease her stress.

The twins would be with her, though not yet eighteen months old, they too played their part – albeit unconsciously. Many families of hostages would be defensive – some openly hostile, but as soon as Gaby appeared with the twins, almost all of them would change, becoming more open to his work, letting him do his job.

At first he had not liked the idea of Gaby bringing the twins along, some countries were just not safe for his family, but, as Gaby pointed out, they were a team and worked best together. He refused to take her to central America and some other 'hot spots' and she accepted his decision immediately, knowing that he would be concerned about her safety which prevented him from doing his job.

They were currently in Saudi Arabia, negotiating the release of a British journalist from a small Palestinian group who had wanted publicity for their cause. Dino was thankful that he had not been dealing with Hamas who were notoriously difficult to negotiate with.

Picking up the phone, he called the family to speak to Gaby – if everything went to plan, the ransom money was currently being transferred into a private account and the kidnappers would release the hostage within the next six hours. If not – Alberto and his team were ready to move in and get the hostage out of the camp which was somewhere on the border between Israel and Syria.

"Hello?" The soft Scottish accent held a tone of relief when Dino gave his name, but became puzzled when he asked for Gaby, "Miss Santiago left about two hours ago Mr Bernadino – she said she was returning to the hotel."

Dino frowned, it would only take 15 minutes for Gaby to travel the distance, apologizing to the journalist's wife for calling he hung up, wondering where Gaby could be. Standing up he decided to take a shower before dinner, thinking that maybe Gaby had decided to go shopping for a short time – knowing that after the hand over was complete they would be returning home.

As he walked into their room he felt a cold chill travel down his spine, noticing that Gaby's brush and hair accessories were missing from the dresser. Glancing around, he saw that her suitcase was missing, as was that of the twins.

Seized by panic at Gaby's disappearance, he almost missed the note stuck to the mirror. _Good job Sweetheart. Must leave. Cons needs me at Home._

**

Gaby stared out of the window, the twins sleeping peacefully beside her. She hoped Dino would not be too angry at her abrupt departure, but she was needed elsewhere. When she arrived at the hacienda she would call him and tell him what had happened if she could, but for the moment he needed to concentrate on the journalist and could not be distracted.

Normally they would stay with the hostage until a counselor was available, but this time it would not happen, the journalist and his family would have to cope on their own for a while. There was someone who needed her more and she would not deny them help.

The information she had was sketchy at best, but there was one thing apparent – she needed to get home as soon as possible. Consuella needed her help and she was not going to refuse her family.

Looking down at her hands, she smiled softly at the sapphire on her finger and knew that a visit home would normally result in a lot of leg-pulling from her friends – not this time. Sighing deeply, she pulled the blanket over her shoulders knowing that she would not be able to sleep.

&&

Dino nodded his head toward the man in the taxi and stepped forward, case in hand. Stepping into the car, he was not surprised when a sack was placed over his head and he was pushed to the seat – unable to see where he was going.

Forcing himself to breathe calmly and slowly, he was able to remain still – something his captors appreciated. After a short journey, he was allowed to sit up, but in heavily accented English told not to remove the sack or he would never see the hostage again. Dino believed it – the Middle-Eastern groups were not known for their patience.

Suddenly, the car stopped and he felt another man get in beside him before the car began to move again and the briefcase was pulled from his hand. He heard the locks click softly, before a voice proclaimed that all the paperwork was in order and that the funds could be moved on to their next account.

After another short drive, he was bundled out of the car and the sack removed, his eyes blinking in the glare from the sun. The previous day and most of the night, he had waited impatiently for news of the journalist until he had received a call at 6am and for the last hour he had been sent all over the city before being ordered into the taxi.

The voice told him to go and sit down on a nearby bench and he was surprised to see that he was in a park on the edge of Riyadh. The next moment another man, dressed in a dirty sweat suit joined him, hands bound behind his back. "We were told not to move until we count to a hundred."

Dino chuckled softly, "Then we do as we're told my friend. I just hope we can get a taxi back to my hotel."

Dino waited for five minutes to be sure they were safe and then removed the small blade he kept in his shoe. Slicing through the rope that bound the man's hands, he smiled, "Welcome back to civilization."

The journalist chuckled, "Thanks, but I think I need to clean up before I go home – I smell like a camel…"

&&

Returning to the hotel, Dino noticed that a message had come through from Terry, _'Call me - urgent'_. Dino sighed, he had spoken to Gaby a few hours earlier, just as she had arrived at the hacienda, all he knew was that she had arrived safely and was going to bed. She had asked for him to join her as soon as possible.

Though her voice had seemed normal, Dino knew that something was up; his senses told him that she was worried – very worried, but he realized that she wouldn't speak about it over the phone. As the journalist took a shower he checked the time and swore to himself. It would be about two am in Argentina and Gaby was probably asleep, however, Terry might still be awake – New York was eight hours behind Riyadh making it about eleven pm. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he picked up the phone.

"Hey Terry, I'm all done here."

His friend grinned for a moment, "Good work mate – how's the journalist?"

"Having a shower before I take him home. Is everything ok back there?"

Terry sighed, "Yeah, the office is fine, look, get yourself to Argentina – Gaby left me a message for you, said it was urgent."

"She called me – I thought something was strange – do you know what's going on?"

"Sort of – she couldn't say anything to you because she's not sure of the security at the hacienda."

Dino went cold, "Terry, what's going on?"

"Gaby called me yesterday evening from a hotel in Buenos Aires, something's happened to the organization, I'm flying down too, she asked me to tell you to get on a flight ASAP. She'll fill us in when we get there."

Dino swore, "OK, let me get this man home to his family and I'll meet you there – when will you get in?"

"Before you mate – I'm leaving in two hours, I'll wait for you at the airport."

Putting the phone down, Dino began throwing his things into his suitcase when he paused; something Terry had said caught his attention. _Since when has Gaby been concerned about security at the hacienda?_

**

Coming out of the arrivals lounge, it did not take long for Dino to spot Terry and Gonzalo, who were waiting near the doors. The concern on Terry's face was nothing compared to that of Gonzalo's, the former Apollo team leader was pale, his face drawn with worry.

Shaking his hand, Dino followed them outside saying nothing until they were inside the car and on their way. "Ok, so what happened?"

Gonzalo gripped the steering wheel, "We had an operation go wrong three nights ago, Out of six men, only three are fit. Two are in our hospital suffering from serious injuries, Joachim may still not make it – he took a bullet to the chest, but is fighting."

Dino turned pale, Joachim was now 2nd in Command of the Artemis team, behind Eduardo, Alvaro – his close friend - was in charge of the Apollo team having taken his brother's place the year before. Both were veterans of the organization having been part of Gaby's original team.

"That's five of the six accounted for. What about the last team member?" Terry voiced Dino's question.

Gonzalo's face looked troubled, looking in the mirror to see Terry's face he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "The last team member didn't come back – but we know he is alive. The kidnappers have him prisoner."

Dino swore violently, "What the hell happened?"

Gonzalo shrugged his shoulders, "We're not quite sure, but there's something you should know – the team member that has been captured – it's Eduardo."

Terry sank back into the seat of the car stunned, Dino turned slightly to stare out of the window, fear and anger gripping his body at the same time. He now knew why Gaby had left so abruptly from Riyadh and understood.

&&

Walking into the hacienda, the first person he saw was Antonio looking extremely haggard. In Gaby's time he had originally run the Apollo team before stepping to one side and taking over the communications network. Now, he worked as an advisor, Gonzalo having replaced him a few months before.

Dino walked over and gave him a brief hug, the older man's face showing his relief at Dino's appearance. "How are the girls bearing up?"

Antonio sighed, "Consuella is asleep, finally. She's a strong woman Dino – no hysterics or anything like that, but you can see that it's eating at her that Eduardo's been captured. The doctor wanted to give her something to help her sleep yesterday but couldn't."

Terry was confused, "Why not?"

"Because she's 3 months pregnant…"

Dino shook his head, "No wonder Gaby dropped everything to come here. Where is she?"

Antonio smiled softly, "In your rooms – said she was going to take a nap now Consuella was asleep – the twins are sleeping too by the way." As Dino turned to walk down the corridor, he saw Antonio's face become apprehensive, "I'm glad you're here Dino – maybe it'll stop her doing something crazy."

Dino gave Antonio a startled look and moved quickly towards his and Gaby's rooms as Antonio took Terry to the guest quarter. Walking into their small living room, he heard a drawer closing in the bedroom and made his way there. As he went through the door he saw a sight that stopped him where he was, his blood turning to ice.

Gaby was looking out of the window, a hard look on her face, not noticing that Dino had arrived so lost she was in her thoughts. He was not surprised by that, what worried him were her clothes. Normally, when they came to the hacienda, Gaby preferred linen dresses and slacks to keep the heat out in summer, switching to jeans and polo shirts in winter.

At the moment she was wearing neither; her normal clothes were gone – replaced by the black fatigues T-shirt and waistcoat that she had worn as Artemis leader.

**

"Gaby?"

She turned and smiled as she saw him, before walking over to give him a soft welcoming kiss. "I'm glad you're here. Now we can get this sorted. I didn't realize 'til we got here that something went wrong with a mission, all I knew was that Consuella needed me. The organization has been compromised. At least the hacienda is safe, Antonio did a complete security check."

Dino's face hardened slightly, realizing Gaby's intentions, "We? I don't think so sweetheart – you are not going to do anything but stay here."

Gaby scowled back, "We're talking about Eduardo Dino – I am not going to leave him in some camp…"

He interrupted her quickly, "No, we aren't – but you are not going to be the one doing the job Gaby – you're needed here."

She spun away from him and walked across the room, muttering under her breath, "Damn it Dino I'm going… He's my brother."

"No… I'm not letting you go." He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist his head dropping to her shoulders. "Your job is here Gaby, with the family – as always."

Gaby turned, her eyes pleading with him, tears beginning to form, "Dino, please…"

"No." Dino's voice was soft, quiet but firm. "You have to stay here; Consuella needs you more than anyone else."

As the tears began to roll down her cheeks Dino knew he had won, "Look, you have to stay – you know that, not only for Consuella, but the twins too." As she nodded her head in acquiescence he pulled her close, giving her as much comfort as he could. "If it makes you feel better – I'll go with the team and get him out. Ok?"

Gaby sighed and nodded her head as she clung to Dino for support. A small part of her was annoyed at him for stopping her from taking part in the rescue mission, but truthfully she was relieved that she didn't need to go. It had been seven years since she had been out with the teams and though she had kept fit, it was not the same.

As the sobs began to die away, Dino gently persuaded her to change out of her fatigues into something else. Then pulling her to the bed, he encouraged her to lie next to him caressing her cheek softly until she fell asleep.

&&

Gaby awoke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light. The sun was setting – and shining through the window, which was why she had awoken. Turning slightly, she saw that Dino had also fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily.

Sitting up slightly she rested her head on her hand, elbow supporting the weight and looked at him – a soft smile on her face. She wasn't surprised that he had fallen asleep, he must have been exhausted by the time he reached the hacienda, first the flight from Riyadh to Rome – then from there direct to Buenos Aires.

She reached out with her other hand to gently caress his face, but pulled it back sharply not wanting to wake him just yet. As she gazed at his face in the amber light, she noticed the lines around his eyes and mouth, startled, she noticed the grey beginning to appear in his hair.

She caught her breath for a moment, when had Dino started getting older? She hadn't noticed, he was always so full of life, even though there was eight years between them. Gaby sighed, she had turned forty the year before and he had gently teased her about it, she had risen to the challenge of course and the two of them had spent a half hour or so fooling around until he had given in.

For a moment she felt cold, wondering if Dino should be joining the boys on tonight's operation. She hadn't asked him to do it – he had offered – no, insisted on going. She sighed, feeling guilty; would he have decided to go if she hadn't been dressed in her fatigues?

For a moment she was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that Dino was waking up. As he turned, the first thing he noticed was Gaby staring – almost straight through him, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get him back…"

Gaby shook her head, "It's not that… Are you sure you want to go?"

Dino sighed, "Sweetheart – I decided to go as soon as Gonzalo told me that it was Eduardo who was captured – you don't think I'd leave his rescue to a bunch of amateurs do you? After all – we are family."

His attempt at humour made Gaby give a weak smile, but he could see that she was still a little upset and pulled her close, "It'll be ok, you'll see."

Gaby buried her head into his shoulder feeling completely helpless, "You will be careful won't you?"

Dino held her tightly, "As careful as I can be sweetheart – I need to get your brother out in one piece remember – or Consuella will kill me."

Gaby sighed and snuggled into his chest, happy to be able to share a quiet moment with him, she was sure the twins would be awake soon and she would definitely have her hands full then. The upside of two little ones running around was that Consuella was at least being distracted slightly by their antics.

A soft knock at the door heralded Antonio, who had come to inform them that the team had started to arrive. Dino sighed and Gaby moved away, allowing him to get ready, when finished she moved close giving him a soft kiss. "Don't be too much of a hero… The kids will be asking for their Daddy back."

Dino smiled, "Just make sure that they're not the only ones asking – and warm up your hands – I'll sure as hell want a massage when I get back."

Gaby chuckled, "Is that all? I think I can handle that."

Dino grinned, "I was thinking that it would be good for starters… Later… Well, we'll see." Giving her a deep kiss, he led Gaby out through the door and headed towards the Artemis operations room.

**

Gaby smiled softly, Dino was playing with the twins – James trying to climb on his back, while Alessia squirmed beneath his tickling fingers. Watching him always made her smile, he was just as big a kid as they were. A little rough with James, but gentle with Alessia, who had very quickly learnt to wrap her father around her little finger.

They had finished the team briefing and were passing the time until Dino had to leave with the team. As she watched him with their children, her thoughts became pensive. The team members that had gone with Eduardo had given a full report of what had happened and she couldn't see why the operation had been compromised.

She went over and over the situation in her mind – something was wrong, but she couldn't see what it was. She swore quietly to herself, she was missing something – but what? A scream of hysterical laughter distracted her thoughts and she chuckled to see the twins on the floor between Dino's hands, trying to crawl away.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly time for him to leave, walking over, she knelt down giving Alessia the chance to escape when she touched Dino's shoulder. Dino grabbed both twins quickly, struggling to his feet as they giggled and squirmed to get away.

Giving each a kiss on the forehead, he set them gently down on the floor of the room and grinned as they crawled away, each heading toward their favourite toys. At that moment, Maria walked in – the housekeeper had agreed to watch the twins for a short while so Gaby could go to the operations room and listen to what was going on.

&&

Watching the team get onto the helicopter, Gaby couldn't help smiling slightly, her brother had been able to purchase the Black Hawk the year before and Antonio's younger brother was now a full member of the Artemis organisation.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn slightly and she nodded at Terry, the noise from the rotor blades masking any sound. He was calm on the surface, but Gaby could tell that he was torn between staying and going.

A hand lifted in farewell as the helicopter lifted and soon disappeared into the darkness, suddenly Gaby felt a moment of trepidation, reminded of her earlier disquiet. What was she missing? She caught up with Terry who had already started walking toward the communications centre.

"Would you rather be going or staying?"

Terry chuckled, "Staying… Hanging onto the side of a helicopter while it flies over the jungles of South America doesn't have the appeal it used to – especially if people are shooting at you. Dino was always more of a dare-devil than I was." He pulled Gaby close and gave her a hug, "Besides – he told me to look after you."

Gaby gave him a shy glance, Terry was always the protective big brother when she was in New York, taking her side against Dino if he felt that his best friend was being a little unfair to his partner. Gaby was always careful not to let it happen if she could help it, sometimes Terry just liked to play Devil's Advocate.

She was glad he was there though, it gave her someone to lean on, Dino was always there to fight her battles and she missed him when he was away, though with the twins she was usually busy these days.

As they walked into the comms room, Antonio and Gonzalo were already in their positions, Gonzalo with a headset and microphone, Antonio sitting quietly nearby, ready with suggestions if necessary.

**

"40 minutes to drop off."

Gaby had been surprised at how close the kidnappers camp was, just over an hour away by air it equated to about four hours by road – adding an extra hour for the bad terrain in that part of the country. Then another hour or two on foot to the camp, the team were being dropped off about half an hours hike away.

Glancing at the monitors she felt proud at how far the organization had come, the most up-to-date communications system – part of which had been paid for by D&T – and other advances had made Artemis the best K and R extraction team on the planet. As well as their own teams, Eduardo now also trained groups for other organizations, another source of income.

The next 40 minutes were tense for those waiting at home, for a moment Gaby felt adrenaline beginning to burn through her system and sighed. Part of her wanted to be with the team helping to get Eduardo out, but Dino was right – she was needed here and after all, if she couldn't trust him to get her brother out, who could she trust?

&&

The nearby speaker quietly gave the information, "Apollo team clear of helicopter, preparing to move on."

Gaby held her breath, the thought at the back of her mind gnawing away at her, she just couldn't shake it. Something wasn't right…

&&

Dino paused and looked around carefully, Gaby had mentioned to him that something was bugging her and he trusted her instinct. The team had been moving quietly for almost 20 minutes and was near their target. Alvaro had become an excellent team leader through the experience gained with both Gaby and Eduardo, and was taking it slowly.

Alvaro joined him, his voice giving away the concern the younger man had. "I don't like it… It's quiet."

Dino agreed, "Too damn quiet. Not even the animals are stirring, I would expect an owl or something, but there's been nothing."

&&

Gaby overheard Dino's comment and everything dropped into place, "Get the helicopter back, FAST." Grabbing the microphone she keyed the switch, "Dino, Alvaro get out of there – it's a trap!"

Her warning came too late, gunfire sounding over the speakers, shouts and calls from the Apollo team, keeping together, moving as a unit, defending each other as Eduardo had drilled them over and over again.

'_What the fuck?'_

Gaby held her breath as Dino's comment was clearly heard over the air, followed by silence from his mike. Seeing the look on her face, Terry quickly moved close just in case.

A few minutes later the gunfire stopped and the whole operations team could hear the sound of helicopter rotor blades. A sigh of relief went around the room, until a quick transmission was received, "Icarus returning to base, five on board, no injuries."

&&&

_Five. Five on board…_The number burned through Gaby's mind, _five, not six_. _Who was missing?_ Gonzalo held up his hand for silence. "Boost the receiver, I can hear something."

_She didn't come. The boss said she would come to get her brother._

Silence. then another voice. _It doesn't matter, she will next time, you can be sure of it._

The first, puzzled, _how can you be so certain?_

_Look who we caught…_

Gaby turned pale, not wanting to believe the thought that had entered her head. Turning to the radio tech. she asked a simple question. "Whose mike is that?"

The tech dropped his head, not wishing to answer, it was Gonzalo who replied after a quick check of the display, "Dino's…"

**

Gaby paced up and down the small briefing room, the men around her silent. Alvaro had made his report quietly and carefully, leaving nothing out. Antonio had taken over, asking a few questions, but one thing was abundantly clear – the Apollo team had walked right into a trap.

Suddenly she stopped, a question coming to her mind, "Is this what happened last time?"

Alvaro shook his head, "No… We were on our way out with the hostage when we were caught by a couple of guards."

She hesitated for a moment, "and the protocol – leading up to the offer of extraction?"

Gonzalo gave her a curious look, "Nothing out of the ordinary… We listened in as usual, for about 3 months – the negotiating team fell over themselves when we made our offer. I wasn't surprised, the kidnappers were holding out for $750,000."

"And at the bar? Usual routine?"

Antonio nodded, "Very much so – apart from the fact that the negotiator asked for you instead of Carmen. Caesar chuckled when he told me."

Gaby's eyes narrowed slightly, but she said nothing. Instead she paused for a moment her face becoming thoughtful. The men around her waited until she spoke.

"We're not going to get any answers tonight. I want everyone rested so we can meet back tomorrow and go through this one step at a time to find the answers we need."

"Antonio, did we receive a call about Eduardo?"

The older man nodded, "Twenty four hours after the operation… That's when we decided to call you."

Gaby acknowledged his reply, "So we can assume they'll do the same for Dino… Terry, will you control the negotiations for me – I might say something that I'll regret later." Terry nodded, "Thanks, we'll meet at… ten tomorrow morning. I want ideas, but we're not going anywhere just yet."

She turned and left quickly, the members of the Apollo team and fellow Artemis colleagues slowly following –with the exception of Gonzalo and Antonio, who also stopped Terry.

"Something wrong Antonio?"

Antonio gave him a helpless look, his concern echoed by Gonzalo, "Don't you see senor. She has been away from the teams for a long time… Yet she is able to command the whole organisation within minutes. What does that tell you?"

"That she has the respect due to her as a former team leader…"

Gonzalo sighed, "Perhaps… But her reaction is not what I expected. I thought she would be upset – possibly a little distraught at Dino's capture, however, apart from the shock she showed at first, Gaby has not shown us anything, no emotions at all."

Terry was confused, "Maybe she's just locking them away in front of us – she's not the hysterical type. What are you getting at?"

Antonio looked troubled, "I think we need to watch her – I think she might try something after we hear the kidnapper's demands."

&&

Gaby was in her room, Maria had put the twins to bed and they were sleeping soundly. Neither were fussy children and she knew they would sleep until morning. She had spent at least half an hour sitting next to them, watching over them while silent tears slid down her cheeks.

Lying on the bed, she pulled Dino's pillow into her chest and buried her head into the soft yielding material. The tears soon began to flow once more, memories of the last seven years they had spent together, good and bad.

She remembered Paris, the Solomons and Miami… The birth of the twins and the tenderness she had seen on his face when he had held them that first day. Further back, she remembered the secrets they had shared – opening their hearts to each other on the river bank.

She cried for the emptiness now felt inside, the fear of what the kidnappers would do. It was as clear as day from the words she had overheard. Dino was not the target – neither was her brother. Eduardo had been taken as bait and Dino had walked into the trap – a trap that had been set for her… They would not be asking for a ransom… What would they do to her men…?

Twenty minutes later the tears had dried out – she had nothing left. Most people would have given themselves over to exhaustion, but Gaby could not sleep. The thought of Dino and Eduardo held against their will stirred inside of her. She walked into the bathroom and washed the tears from her face, standing up she looked at herself in the mirror. Concern and fear for her loved ones had gone, taken away from her face by the tears, all that was left was pain… and anger.

She glanced at the cots in the next room, her heart being torn in two. She had to think of the twins… but what would happen to Dino? Could she really ask more of the men she had worked with to go and get him out? Two of them had already suffered for her, were in the hospital as a result, was she really willing to sacrifice the lives of others?

Alessia stirred in her sleep, Gaby at her side immediately. She glanced down at her daughter, seeing Dino's features on her face, the soft red hair slowly growing longer. How would her twins grow up without their father? She knew she would cope – and she had family who would help her, but it would not be the same. She hesitated, dropping a soft kiss onto two tiny foreheads, feeling the pain in her heart.

Taking a deep breath Gaby made her decision, opening the drawer in the bedroom, she removed her clothes and started to get dressed.


	3. Artemis Hunting

Antonio checked his watch, everyone was there with one very notable exception. Gaby. Maria had found a message that morning saying that she had gone out for an early ride – confirmed by the fact that Bianca was missing from her stable.

He became concerned, Gaby was always punctual to a point where she would frown if anyone was late for something – indicating her displeasure. For her to be late today…

Looking at Gonzalo and Alvaro he issued orders. "Check the stables and the hacienda, I want to know if anyone has seen Gaby. Meet back here in fifteen minutes."

Terry joined him as he started to walk to the range and weapons room. "Antonio, what's going on?"

Antonio said nothing merely indicating that Terry should follow him. A few minutes later, they walked into the weapons room and began checking around, at first glance Terry could see nothing, but Antonio certainly could.

"Two M16's and eight boxes of ammunition missing, eight grenades and two smoke are also gone." Walking back towards the door he paused in front of the locker that had once been Gaby's. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening it.

Terry inhaled sharply, where there had once been a combat bow and two full quivers of arrows there was now nothing, except a small envelope. Antonio took it out and opened it slowly.

_Don't come after me – somehow we have been compromised. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Please, look after the twins…_

The paper dropped from Antonio's hand as the older man sunk to a bench nearby, his face a mixture of fear and panic. Terry picked up the note, his face turning pale when he saw the signature.

_Artemis_

&&&

The room was quiet, which scared Terry most of all, especially considering there were six men inside. Besides himself, there was Antonio and Gonzalo, Alvaro and Esteban – Antonio's brother, the final person was 'Lolo' the senior gaucho.

"The small horse transport has gone – along with the four horses. The store room has definitely been raided, both food for the horses and the men is missing. Enough for a week."

Antonio nodded his head and Lolo left, his duty done. "So it seems that Gaby has decided to go in on foot as it were."

Alvaro nodded. "Which horses has she taken?" Terry was surprised at the question, thinking it unimportant, but Antonio answered him.

"Bianca, Fuego, Pampeta and Diablo."

Alvaro sighed. "Bianca is an obvious choice – she's the only horse Dino will get on, Pampeta is Eduardo's favourite – she's not big – but surefooted. Fuego will go all day on just a small amount of food – she's probably taken him as a pack horse."

Terry was curious, "and Diablo?"

Antonio pulled a face, "Bad tempered brute – kicks and bites like the devil he's named for, but in Gaby's hands he'll do anything – add to that, he's black…"

Alvaro continued, pointing at the map, "My guess is that she'll use the transport to get the horses here and then follow this path up into the mountains. She knows exactly where the camp is."

Esteban joined in, "From the air, there are a couple of caves near this river, you can also see them marked on the map – but my guess is that there are a lot more, including some abandoned mines up there too. I wouldn't be surprised if she sets up a camp in one – well away from the kidnappers and uses the horses to get herself around."

Terry shook his head. "I can't believe that she'd go off alone like this – doesn't she trust anyone?"

Alvaro sighed, "Of course she does, but she won't risk anyone else's lives to get Eduardo and Dino out – we had two failed rescue attempts – a couple of the guys injured because of it – she won't let it happen again. Most of us have families now."

"So does she…"

Antonio nodded, "But the most important person in her family is in that camp… and she knows the twins are safe here and will be well cared for."

Terry sighed, "Will she do it? Can she get them out on her own?"

Gonzalo shrugged his shoulders, "If you asked me that question ten years ago, I would say yes without hesitation, five years ago? Probably… Now? I don't know, she hasn't trained for a long time – I don't know how fit she is after having the twins…"

Antonio interrupted, "Regardless of that, she's going in and she has a couple of things on her side. Anger – which she has always been able to control to her advantage, and surprise, I don't think they'll be expecting her."

Terry pulled a face, "and if she doesn't succeed?"

"Knowing how much Dino means to her…? She'll die trying…"

**

Gaby reined in Diablo gently and checked her watch. The sun was almost at its highest point and she confirmed it was nearly midday. She had been on the move for nearly twelve hours and it was time to rest.

Sending the others off to bed at about 11pm had helped her with her quickly formulated plan and she had moved fast – first colleting together what she needed and putting it in the small horse transport, which was now parked safely at the bottom of the valley.

Three of the four horses had been in the paddocks around the house which meant that their disappearance would not be noticed straight away, only Bianca was stabled which had played into her hands perfectly. The message she had left behind meant that no-one would come looking for her until the time of the meeting.

The other three horses were now laden down with food and other supplies, but she needed somewhere to camp where they could be kept out of sight. Knowing about the caves, she decided to check there first, but they were too open and well known. A few others nearby were too small, just as she was getting concerned she remembered the mines…

The first entrance was completely blocked, but the second, thankfully was just wide enough for her to fit with the horses single file. She took them in one at a time, Fuego gave her a little trouble, not liking the darkness, but he soon came in when she took the others in first.

A quick exploration revealed quite a large cavern slightly off to one side, which was dry and secure. First she saw to the horses, checking that each was securely tied with enough rope to lie down on the earth if they wished and gave them all a good feed. Then, switching off the flashlights she had used to provide some light, she opened up her sleeping bag and crawled inside, within minutes she was fast asleep.

&&

Dino groaned, his head thumping somewhere just behind his right ear. Slowly he opened his eyes, glad to see that the light was fairly dim.

"Welcome back… You were out for a while."

"Jesus what the hell did I get hit with?"

The voice chuckled slightly, "Probably a rifle butt. At least you didn't break anything."

Dino shook the last traces of fog from his head and grinned, "Good to see you too Ed, what happened to you?"

Eduardo pulled a face, "I tried to break free and fell halfway down a bloody cliff – broke my leg. They set it fairly good though – so I think they want to keep me alive…"

Dino grinned at Eduardo's comment, "You look in pretty good shape considering…"

Eduardo's face dropped, "They're not kidnappers Dino… We were set up – even the hostage was a fake. Everyone else at the hacienda is perfectly safe – they're after Gaby."

After a pause, Eduardo began to fill in Dino with what little information he had. How he had discovered that there were no hostages at the camp – unless he included himself. The group was small, only about two dozen people – who had been called in to guard the area.

"Who would go to all that trouble just to get their hands on Gaby?"

Eduardo shrugged his shoulders, about to answer when they heard people coming toward the hut they were in. Two men walked in, one keeping an eye on Eduardo while the other dragged Dino roughly to his feet. "Time we got our proof of life senor…"

As Dino stumbled out into the light, he was able to take note of his surroundings – Eduardo had been right, this was not a camp of kidnappers. Apart from the hut he shared with Eduardo, there was only one other permanent building and that was made of stone.

As he was dragged closer, a figure stepped out of the hut. Dino narrowed his eyes, there was no mistaking the pride on the face of the man standing in front of him, the sneer on his face showing his pleasure at Dino's predicament.

"Well, well, well. I was a little angry when I found out that Gaby had not fallen into our little trap, but your presence here explains the reason for that. It is of no matter – she will be here soon."

Dino stared at the former dancer, "What makes you think that Ramon, do you really think that Gaby is that stupid?"

He received a stinging backhand across his face in response before Ramon answered his query, "Because for you and her brother's safety, she will do anything I ask."

**

Gaby awoke slowly getting her bearings. Checking her watch she saw that it was well after sundown. Suddenly she felt cold, not from the decrease in temperature outside the mine, but fear. _What the hell am I doing? I should have brought someone with me._

She sighed and paused in her thoughts for a moment, remembering why she had chosen to come alone. No-one else must get hurt, no-one else's lives could be risked in this rescue. For a moment the fear resurfaced, _now what do I do?_

She closed her eyes for a moment, images of her father, Eduardo and Dino displayed in her mind, none answered her question. She was about to give up her meditation when a woman's face appeared in front of her, blonde haired, with blue eyes like her own.

Gaby smiled to herself, _hello Mich_… She sat quietly, remembering the discussions that she had had with the former MI5 assassin during her time in Miami a few years ago. Since then, Mich Bailey had been selected for the British team to compete at the 2012 Olympics and Gaby knew that her secret life was far behind her.

The image smiled, _when you have to work alone, you have to trust your senses… Build your information slowly and carefully – one false move could be your last… Play to your strengths, but be aware of your weaknesses. Don't let them bring you down._

Gaby sighed, remembering what Mich had told her. Quietly she moved outside, allowing her eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. Fear once again gripped her, but she angrily pushed it to one side, not allowing it to control her.

As she carefully looked around, she smiled softly, the night was her friend – always had been. Working at night was her strength, so she would use it, though she was out of practice. As she began to think, a presence started to flow through her, strengthening her resolve.

Those who had taken her brother would pay; those who had taken Dino would suffer, she needed to be strong. Artemis would have the strength to see this mission through. Closing her eyes, Gaby finally released control of her spirit and embraced her alter ego completely.

&&&

Dino tried to keep control as another fist landed in his stomach. Fighting back would not help him or Eduardo. Gaby would already be incensed at what they had done to his face, he could feel the blood on his face drying, knowing that they had opened a cut above his eye.

His lip also stung and he suspected that it was split too. Tensing himself as the guard drew back his arm for another punch, Dino was surprised to hear a female voice.

"Stop"

It was not a cry of mercy, or pity, but a strong command – a demand of obedience. Hearing it Dino became more concerned, the voice seemed familiar…

"So, you came instead of Gaby. What has happened to her? Has she become soft? Or do you control her?" Dino felt sick, the voice dripped with sarcasm and loathing and he suddenly knew who had exposed the team.

The brunette glided into his line of sight with a dancers grace and sat on the edge of the small table. He looked at her defiantly, not wanting to show any weakness, trying to ignore the fact that Carmen had kicked off a shoe and was sliding her foot slowly along Ramon's thigh.

He said nothing, hoping that she would lose interest and he would be taken back to the hut, yet it was not to be.

"I told Ramon that she would not come – but he didn't listen, said that she would do anything for her family. I have been proven right. I'm so glad about that, because now we can both have what we want…"

Keeping his silence, Dino tried to ignore Carmen's moves as she slowly began to seduce the man sitting on the chair.

"My brother has always loved Gaby, worshipped the ground she walked on, but she treated him so badly. He would have given her everything, in the end, he found himself in jail because of his love for her, and it is all your fault…"

"If you had not interfered, she would have eventually turned to him and his patience would have been rewarded. He came out of prison a broken man. I have restored him, given him back his pride."

Dino felt a chill pass over him as he was forced to watch the woman in front of him making out with her own brother. He realized then that his greatest enemy was not Ramon, but his sister who was using her brother's obsession with Gaby to further her own twisted desires. The only thing he could not work out was the reason why.

**

It was after dark when Dino was returned to the hut he shared with Eduardo, the younger man was almost asleep, but stirred when his sister's fiancé was roughly pushed inside the small room. After describing what he had seen Dino noticed a sad look crossing Eduardo's eyes.

"Carmen was one of Gaby's best friends at college, but when Gaby started being more successful, Carmen became jealous. Gaby tried to keep the friendship going, but it didn't work out. After a while anything that Gaby did, Carmen was right there too, trying to out do her."

"Whatever Gaby had, Carmen wanted – and because her family was well off, she generally got it."

Dino sighed, "If that's the case, now I know why she's happy that Gaby didn't come…"

Eduardo nodded, "She wants you… I warn you Dino, she will do anything to get to you, or at least to get you away from Gaby."

"Well she can forget it, I don't want anything to do with her, she's sick… You won't believe what she just did…"

Eduardo gave Dino a haunted look, "I can't believe we hired her, but she managed to convince me she was on the level… We didn't tell her why she was needed, just that we needed a top level Tango dancer for the club. If I'd known how twisted she really was…"

Dino moved closer to the man he counted as a brother and placed his hand on Eduardo's shoulder. "Let it go. You did what you thought was right, and for the last six years she hasn't done anything, you weren't to know…"

Eduardo sighed, "You're right, she was great until about 8 months ago, but even then she didn't give us any trouble. She just went a little quiet, looking back it was right about the same time Ramon was released from prison. She's been planning her revenge for a long time."

Dino pulled a face, "So any ideas what their plans are?"

Eduardo swallowed, "Only what I overheard the guards saying while you were with Carmen and Ramon, I'm being held up for ransom… You're Carmen's prize."

The red-head turned cold, "What do you mean?"

"They are going to ask for a small ransom to get me home – but Gaby has to deliver, they're going to trick her that then she'll be able to negotiate for your release. However, it's another trap – with you as bait to catch Gaby for Ramon. Carmen has no intention of letting you go."

Both men fell silent, neither wanting to say anything further.

&&

Gaby moved silently through the trees, she had left Diablo tied securely a mile or so away and cautiously moved towards her objective. The two guards she had already spotted were more concerned with what they would be paid than with keeping a watch and she was able to pass them easily.

Pausing, she noticed that she was on the edge of a small clearing. Looking up, she smiled softly and quickly pulled herself into the tree. From her vantage point, she was able to use the night vision goggles she had brought with her to look around.

It did not take her long to spot the hut and stone building that she guessed housed Dino and her brother – and the kidnap leaders respectively. She also spotted the tents that the guards used. Her lip curled in distaste, this group were just being paid to do a job and one job only.

A short distance away she spotted two more guards having a cigarette and shook her head, security was so lax she could walk straight into the middle of the camp and they wouldn't even notice. However she paused, warily, she looked around again, it was just possible that this was another trap.

Quietly she moved close to the wooden hut and listened carefully before making the quiet hoot of the Chaco owl.

**

Eduardo sat up cautiously, without painkillers he was unable to sleep for long and woke several times a night, instead trying to take naps during the day. Listening carefully, he thought he was mistaken, when once again he heard the owl's call.

Nudging Dino awake, he managed to tell his friend to remain silent and returned the call, "Someone's here."

Dino was stunned, "Who in the hell would risk coming…" He broke off staring at Eduardo whose face was just visible in the light of the lamp that marked the entrance to their door. He swallowed, not wanting to acknowledge the thought that had just entered his head.

Eduardo gave him a wry smile, "Well you can't deny the fact that she would do anything for you…"

Dino grimaced, "I told her not to join the team, she has the kids to worry about…"

Eduardo sighed, in a quiet moment with his sister on an earlier visit he had found out just how much Dino meant to Gaby, how much she needed him in her life, though she loved her twins deeply. He was about to say something when a scratching noise at the back of the hut distracted him. The next moment a small package was pushed under the wall slats with a soft command. "Eat."

Eduardo smiled when the package revealed dried dates and biscuits; Ramon's people had only given him one meal a day, needing him to be tired and weak. The fruit and biscuits at least would keep away the hunger. Dino opened his mouth to speak, but Gaby was gone.

&&

For two days Gaby kept to her routine, sleeping during the day and moving around at night. By then she had discovered that the mercenaries hired by Ramon were of the lowest level, untidy and disorganized. Only Carmen's information had helped them to surprise the team and now she herself was here at the camp they had no knowledge of what was happening within the organization.

At night she would move carefully next to the hut and quickly pass on food to the two men inside – not able to give them much, but at least it would prevent them from becoming weak. She would disappear immediately afterwards not giving either of them the chance to speak, to ask her what was going on. Eduardo would accept her decision, she realized that, but Dino would be angry and this was not the time or the place for THAT discussion.

That night, instead of moving around the area of the camp to complete her reconnaissance she returned to her temporary home at the mine. She needed water and would have to collect it in daylight or risk an accident. She also needed to see who had kidnapped the two most important men in her life – to decide what she would do.

&&

Dino cursed silently, for the third day on the trot he had been dragged out of the hut and been bombarded by Ramon with questions about Gaby, what she liked, what she didn't like. He refused to answer any of them, which generally resulted in the ex-dancer losing his temper. However, this morning he wasn't taken into the stone building, but forced to sit on the floor outside.

While he was sitting there, he heard a commotion from inside, several voices raised in anger. The next moment Raul, the 'leader' of the mercenary group paid to be guards was pushed out of the building, closely followed by Ramon.

"We should have heard something by now. They're stalling you – you promised us that we would get our money quickly – but they're not talking… You're a fool Ramon. You thought that by catching her brother and boyfriend Gaby Santiago would come crawling to you, begging for their release…"

Whatever else he had been about to say was lost as Ramon produced a pistol and shot him at close range before stepping back inside the stone building. Dino was startled and the move worried him, he guessed that Terry was probably handling the negotiations. The anger he could see on the man's face made Dino realize that the situation was going to get a whole lot worse…

&&

Gaby froze at the sound of the gunshot, but then quickly moved into position in her tree to see what was going on. What she saw made her anger at the situation increase, quietly she returned to the ground and used the cover around her to get closer.

**

Dino's skin began to crawl as Carmen walked closer to him, the smile on her face one of twisted sensuality. Three of the remaining guards had grabbed Raul's body and thrown it over the nearby cliff at her command. The others – wanting their money – had come to the camp to see what was going on and been dismayed by the turn of events – they were currently talking in hushed whispers, apart from the two that held him fast.

"Don't worry gentlemen, you'll get your money, I'll make sure of that." Turning slightly she demanded that one of them brought the camera from inside the building before moving to stand next to Dino.

"So Senor, you refuse to answer my brother's questions and your Australian friend refuses to let us speak to Gaby. That will change… When she sees this next picture, she'll change her mind."

Chuckling to herself, she turned to the guards standing nearby. "Strip him… Completely."

&&

Glancing up from her position, Gaby's eyes narrowed when she identified Carmen as the woman walking around the camp, tight lipped she moved closer still when the guards started to cut away Dino's clothes.

&&

Once removed of his clothing, Dino stood focusing on a point in the distance, stubbornly refusing to show any kind of reaction while Carmen walked around him, regarding him like the owner of a prize bull.

"Hmmm, I always wondered what Gaby found interesting in an older man like you, now I can see part of the attraction. Moving closer she whispered seductively in his ear, "and I bet you know how to use it too…"

Dino said nothing, forcing himself to remain calm as Carmen gently ran her manicured nails slowly across his back.

Around him the men began to stare wide-eyed as she removed her top, "You will give in to me Dino – all men do… eventually…"

&&

Gaby paused, stunned to see Carmen slowly removing her clothes. As the woman softly kissed Dino's cheek, she reached across to the opposite arm and readied her bow – drawing an arrow from the quiver behind her back.

Standing up, she slowly began to walk forward, a cruel smile crossing her lips when she realized all the guards were distracted by Carmen's performance.

&&

Dino fought to keep his breathing slow and even, willing himself not to react to Carmen's moves. He stared into the distance not even closing his eyes as she tried to seduce him, make him react to what she was doing.

After a couple of minutes she pulled back, a sneer across her face, "So… You are going to resist, I am so glad… it gives me an excuse to try more… direct means."

Dino's face remained impassive, but inside his nerves were screaming as Carmen's nails moved slowly down his chest, knowing that she was heading somewhere far more intimate. He was well aware that once there he would have severe problems remaining in control of his body.

**

The next moment all hell let lose as Carmen screamed, pulling back from Dino, her face contorted in pain. Dino was stunned for a moment, and took a few seconds to register what had happened. The men around him had frozen in place, after initially thinking about diving for cover, many of them looking at Carmen in horror as she continued to cry with pain. It was then that he saw the black arrow through the palm of her hand.

One by one they glanced up, their faces turning white as they were confronted by something they didn't expect. Dino turned slightly to his left and smiled softly at the sight that greeted him.

Gaby stood, feet slightly apart, another arrow already hooked into her bow, though she had only drawn it back slightly and had not yet raised it to shooting height. The breeze that was gently blowing around the camp was playing with her hair, most of it back in a ponytail, though some had escaped to caress her face.

She advanced slowly towards the group, signaling that they should move back, but said nothing until she reached Carmen. "Don't ever touch what's mine…" glancing toward Dino an amused smile crossed her face as she noted his physical reaction. "Good to see you too Honey…"

&&

Dino chuckled and quickly availed himself of a shirt and trousers that he found in a nearby tent, and replacing his boots, though he would have to do without underwear for now. Carefully making sure he did not pass between the guards and Gaby, he unclipped the M15 which she was carrying across her back and took up a position slightly to one side.

"So gentlemen, who's next?" Gaby's voice was ice cold and caused Dino to quickly glance at her in consternation. Immediately, the guards began begging for their lives, realizing that Gaby was completely serious in her intent. "Leave – now… and I'll think about it. You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight or be used as target practice." The men needed no further persuasion – a couple grabbed canteens of water but all took themselves away as fast as they could move.

"Gaby…" Dino's words were cut off as Ramon stepped outside, his face full of loathing. As he began to reach for his pistol Gaby released an arrow which went through the arm, causing him to cry out in agony. Dino turned toward the hut to get Eduardo, but Gaby did not move from her position, telling Carmen to join her brother.

Dino felt a cold chill pass through his body when he saw the look in Gaby's eyes as she raised her bow once more. He was about to say something when Gaby began to speak.

"The two of you have made the biggest mistake of your lives… No-one will hurt any member of my family while I have the breath to protect them. Jail is too good for you. As is a quick death. Artemis protected those that were just, punished those that were not, as I am going to punish you."

She released two arrows in quick succession before Dino could stop her, both finding their way through the chests of his captors, wounds that would lead to a slow death. Turning on her heel she called Dino to follow her, "Let's go home, my work is done."

&&

Dino followed his fiancée slowly trying to work out what was going on inside Gaby's mind. That she had taken action did not surprise him. The fact that she had come alone did. However, what concerned him most was the change in her character.

Gaby had only ever killed in the course of her job – in the heat of combat – never had she removed someone from life in cold blood. However, today, he had seen her perform an act so cold blooded that it had stunned him to the core.

Reaching the hut, Gaby flung open the door and smiled, "Hey bro' time to go home." Seeing the makeshift splints and bandages around Eduardo's leg the smile disappeared from her face, replaced with anger.

To stop her from taking further unnecessary action, Dino whispered quietly, reminding her that some of the guards might chance coming back. Her response was predictable, "If they do, they'll regret it." But at the same time she moved forward to help her brother.

&&

With Gaby taking point, they made slow progress to the place where she had left Diablo. "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

Dino sighed and he and Eduardo exchanged looks not quite wanting to express their feelings at that moment. Eduardo spoke first.

"What's going on Dino?"

The red-head shook his head, "I don't know, I've never seen Gaby like this… Have you?"

Eduardo nodded, "Once, the day we were told who had killed my father. She swore vengeance – and got it as you know – but the mood passed and she was herself again. Hopefully, when we get home she'll return to her normal self."

"I hope so to Eduardo, because I have to say, she scares me at the moment. I don't like what I'm seeing."

**

Gaby returned in a short space of time, leading Pampeta and Bianca. The relief on the two men's faces clear to see when they knew they didn't have to walk home. Eduardo gritted his teeth as Dino and his sister helped him to mount Pampeta, but the little mare remained calm and stood still.

Dino took a deep breath and clambered aboard Bianca. He was still wary of horses, and Bianca was still the only one he would get on, but he admitted to himself that this would be a far easier way to get home.

Gaby led them slowly back to the mine where she had left Fuego munching on a food bag. Once there, she and Dino helped Eduardo to an easy position and took a good look at his leg. She grimaced and pulled a face. "The splints have moved, the bone is going to set wrong if we don't deal with it quickly."

Dino could only agree, in the half light of the hut, it had been difficult to see, but Eduardo's leg was bent into a bad angle and was not splinted properly. Gently Gaby removed the makeshift splints that the mercenaries had made and carefully checked her brother's leg.

"The muscle is already starting to heal, we'll have to pull the leg out to straighten it."

Walking over to her small amount of stores, Gaby pulled out her medical kit. Able to use the horses for transport, she had been able to bring along a lot more than just gauze and plasters. Reaching in she decided to give Eduardo four strong painkillers and a couple of anti inflammatories.

Dino raised an eyebrow, "Four? Are you sure that's wise Gab?"

Gaby's face darkened in the dim light, "I've got no choice, it's either that, or Eduardo's leg will never heal properly. He'll never be able to lead the teams again. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Dino dropped his head. Gaby's sharp tone of voice indicated a level of anger he had never seen before and it worried him. Following her to where Eduardo lay on a sleeping bag, he watched as she gave him the pills and encouraged him to get some sleep.

With the cocktail of drugs in his system, Eduardo had little choice but to close his eyes. Gaby watched over him for a short time, checking his pulse every few minutes before calling Dino over. "I don't have your strength, so you'll have to pull while I twist."

The red-head nodded. He had been out in the field enough times to know what was needed. Carefully he caught hold of Eduardo's foot underneath the ankle and across the top of the bridge, just behind the toes. At Gaby's command, he pulled the foot slowly away, watching as Gaby started to turn the leg back into a straighter position.

"A little more Dino, and I think we're done."

He gritted his teeth and did as she asked, seeing the perspiration on her forehead as she continued in her own task. Suddenly he felt the muscle tear slightly as the bone slid into place and heard Gaby sigh with relief. Quickly the two of them splinted the bone correctly and wrapped Eduardo in the sleeping bag to ensure he kept warm.

Glancing up at Dino she pointed to another pack. "There are two more sleeping bags there, can you get them out? I'll prepare something to eat."

While he was doing as she asked, Dino studied his fiancée carefully. There was something about her that had definitely changed. Her actions at the camp had stunned him, though he had believed that she had done it out of pure rage, now he wasn't so sure.

Quietly he whispered her name, but got no response even though he had seen her eyes flick towards him. A thought came into his mind as he finished what he was doing. "Artemis?"

Gaby looked up, "Yes?"

His blood turned cold as she looked at him, realizing then that the warmth and softness in her eyes had disappeared. He tried to keep his feelings to himself. "Now what?"

"We stay here for a day, maybe two. It depends on Eduardo, I don't want to move him too soon."

Dino nodded, it was a good idea considering the terrain they would have to cover, unless… "Can't you call up the helicopter and fly him out? He could get to the hospital far quicker."

Gaby looked at him, her lip curled scornfully, "Call them up with what? The only radio I have doesn't have the range to reach the hacienda. The rest were all locked away, and I didn't have time to look for the key."

Dino kept the shock from showing on his face, understanding then, that not only had Gaby come alone, but that the rest of the organization had no idea of what was going on. It worried him even more.

**

"Any news?"

Terry shook his head at Antonio's question and saw the despair cross the man's face. "We haven't heard anything from Gaby at all, and the kidnappers haven't called in twenty-four hours. Now what do we do?"

"This is where the Artemis organization would normally step in…"

Alvaro's voice sounded bitter in its defeat. Terry and Antonio regarded him carefully, not saying anything for a moment. The younger man looked broken, all his confidence gone. The two older men exchanged looks and Terry could see the concern on Antonio's face.

"We have to give her time Alvaro, you know that."

"But if she needs help? How will we know? She only has a short range radio with her." Antonio gave the Apollo team leader a startled look and stood up, moving quickly across the room. Picking up the phone, he made a quick call to his brother.

"Get Icarus ready to fly first thing tomorrow morning…"

Motioning to the two friends, he led them to the communications area.

&&

Late the following day, Dino watched Gaby quietly as she checked Eduardo, as far as he could tell, she hadn't slept more than a couple of hours commanding him to get some sleep. He hadn't argued with her at all, the food she had made had warmed him from inside and, wrapped in the sleeping bag, exhaustion had claimed him.

At some point during the night, he had awoken from a deep sleep, hearing voices. Both were female, both different. One strong and commanding, the other softer, more gentle, both had pulled at his heart as he heard confirmation of his deepest, darkest thoughts, that once again Artemis had gained control of Gaby.

He heard a quiet noise outside and turned his head slightly to listen. Standing up, he walked to the mine entrance, though he remained hidden. Stunned, he saw the Black Hawk helicopter flying a search pattern in the valley below and returned inside.

"Icarus is here."

Gaby looked up, her eyes narrowing, "How do you know it's them?"

"Who else would it be? I don't know anyone this close to the mountains that owns a Black Hawk, do you?" He bit his lip a little, realizing he'd allowed a little anger to escape. Gaby said nothing, but reached into the pack nearby and tossed him the radio.

"You know which signal to use."

Dino sighed and returned to the mine entrance, selecting the frequency that the teams used for an emergency. Without noticing, he used her callsign. "Icarus, this is Artemis, do you read?"

The helicopter paused in mid-air, hovering in its position and Dino heard Esteban's relieved voice. "Artemis, this is Icarus, reading you strength 5."

"Artemis reports three personnel accounted for, one requiring medical evacuation."

Esteban returned the message, informing Dino that he would return shortly with a medical crew. Walking inside, he saw Gaby regarding him through narrowed eyes.

"Well?"

"Icarus was flying a search pattern, he's returning soon with a medical crew to take Eduardo out."

She bristled slightly, but nodded her head, "Good. I'll rest here for tonight and then set out first thing tomorrow morning. I can be back at the hacienda by nightfall."

Dino paused and looked at her carefully, noting the anger that had come to the surface but said nothing. Within an hour, the helicopter returned and a medical crew checked Eduardo quickly. He had regained consciousness and was able to answer their questions.

As they carried Eduardo carefully in the stretcher, Dino remained close to his friend, watching as Gaby returned to collect some of the packs that were inside.

**

While Gaby was inside the mine, Eduardo grasped Dino's hand. "Stay with her, there's something going on and if she's left alone I hate to think what might happen."

After Eduardo was taken into the helicopter, Dino quickly helped the rest of the team put the excess equipment on board the aircraft, noting that Gaby had only kept enough for herself. He retrieved some food and equipment for himself and remained outside while the helicopter took off.

Walking back inside, he had a shock as Gaby faced him with a gun. "Gab, are you ok?"

Her eyes flickered as recognition crossed her face and she lowered the gun, "Dino, I thought you had gone with the helicopter. You gave me a fright. Why did you stay behind? You need to get checked out too."

Dino acknowledged her point, "Yes, but it's only a few minor scratches, it can wait till we get back."

Gaby came closer, her face softening slightly, "I'd hardly call the scratch above your eye minor."

Dino shrugged his shoulders, showing he wasn't really bothered, "I'd rather stay with you."

Her face became dark, "It wasn't necessary, I can manage on my own."

Dino became cautious as he noticed Gaby's mood change and answered her softly, "I didn't say I stayed to help you, I just wanted to be with you. Is that a problem?"

Gaby said nothing for a moment and Dino noticed the muscle in her cheek twitch in the dim light. She turned away from him towards the packs, "I guess not. Well, seeing as you are here, how about you get some more water?"

Dino acquiesced to her request and used the short walk to the river to collect his thoughts. He had always known that Gaby's 'Artemis' half was always around, but as their relationship had grown stronger and especially after the twins had been born, the alter ego had faded further into the background. Now however, she was back in full force.

Gaby herself had said that she didn't want Artemis to return, so what had happened? It was a question that would have to wait until they returned to civilization, because he didn't think Gaby would give him an answer – even if she was able to.

Arriving back, he noticed that Gaby had opened up the sleeping bags and was preparing food. In the half light he smiled softly, under any other circumstances, this would have been an enjoyable evening. He and Gaby had occasionally been camping over a long weekend, before they had any chance to have a proper holiday and he missed the closeness they had shared on those short excursions.

However, the look in Gaby's eyes this evening made him back off slightly. The usual softness was gone, but at least the anger had also receded, replaced by a look of burning intensity that made him wonder what she was thinking about.

He set the canteens of water next to her and retreated to the opposite side of the burner, able to watch her face in the light, but keeping a space between them, not wanting to antagonize her in any way. He watched as she put purifying tablets in one canteen and used the water from the other to half fill the saucepan in front of her.

As it began to boil, he realized she was making soup and smiled as she poured the contents from the packet and began stirring the mixture. "What flavour? Smells good."

Gaby smiled softly, which seemed oddly out of place considering the mood she had been in, "You should know, you always managed to guess before…"

"Chicken then… With vegetables…"

Gaby chuckled, confusing him further. Within a few moments, the two of them were sitting cross legged from each other, eating the soup with hunks of fresh bread that the medics had brought along. The silence became more companionable and Dino was glad he had remained to keep her company.

Checking the tins she had in the pack Gaby gave Dino an arch look, "We're in luck, I managed to grab some fruit salad."

The red-head eyed her carefully though he gave her a warm smile, something wasn't quite right. It was as if she was deliberately being soft and calm, looking more closely, he saw a flicker in her eyes and knew then that she was planning.

"What's on your mind Gab?"

She smiled, "Nothing…" Dino raised an eyebrow and she chuckled before moving to her sleeping bag next to him. "Let's get some sleep shall we?"

**

Dino woke suddenly, sensing movement near him. The rest he had the day before had recharged his body and he quickly became alert. Gaby was quietly moving around using a shaded lamp to see where she was going. With a start, he noticed that all of the horses were tacked up and ready to go.

"What's going on?"

Gaby jumped, startled for a moment. "It's soon going to be dawn, I told you that we needed to get an early start."

Checking his watch, Dino saw that Gaby was right, dawn was only half an hour away, but he was still wary. Standing up, he walked to stand next to her. "It must have taken you the best part of an hour to do this, if you'd allowed me to pack while you prepared the horses, we would have been ready just as quickly. What's the rush?"

Gaby's voice was sharp, "You needed to rest."

Dino felt his anger rising, "and you didn't? Come on Gab, I know you've had less sleep than I have, now what is going on?"

Glancing around, his eyes narrowed as they landed on Bianca. The grey mare was saddled – but he could see a map sticking out of the saddlebag. Catching Gaby by the arm he pulled her across to the horse and pulled out the map. A quick glance at the message written there inflamed his temper further.

"You were going to leave without me…"

"No…" Gaby's face denied his accusation, but her eyes told a different story.

Dino looked at the map, seeing that the route down to the horsebox was well marked. "You left me a way home, but you had no intention of returning to the hacienda with me…"

Gaby said nothing for a moment, but when she spoke, her voice had an edge to it. "I need some time to myself. Some time to think, it will only take me two days to get home on horseback."

Dino turned cold, "To think about what Gab… To think about us? To think about your family? What about the twins? Are you going to leave them too?"

Gaby's face changed abruptly, a tear sliding down her cheek at his harsh words. Dino sighed with relief as he saw that her softer side came to the fore. Within moments however, Artemis was back, fighting for control.

Dino held Gaby tightly, knowing that she would escape him if he wasn't careful. She snarled with anger, "Let me go Dino. I have to decide what is to happen to the organization now."

"No you don't, Eduardo is injured, but that won't be for long. Antonio and Gonzalo are fully capable of managing things at the moment."

She struggled, fighting him again, but Dino held firm, trying to ignore the nails raking at his arms. Seizing a lull in her actions, he spun her around to look at him and saw the intensity burning in her eyes. He was suddenly reminded of the first evening they had spent alone together, when basic need had kicked in for both of them.

Maybe it was a way out…


	4. The Battle

Grasping Gaby's head tightly, his lips crashed down onto hers, deliberately bruising in their force. His other arm wrapped around her hips, pulling her so tightly to him, he could lock one leg behind hers, preventing her escape.

She tore her lips away, anger burning in her eyes, yet Artemis was a creature that Dino knew well and he knew how to inflame her desire. "Long time no see babe, did you miss me?" His voice growled in her ear as his hands tightened in her hair. Pulling her head back, Dino kissed up her throat, nipping at the skin, hearing the sharp intake of breath at his action.

He felt the adrenaline burning through his body, the challenge exciting him as he knew it would. His reaction would cause a similar one in Gaby, but he hoped it would help him to gain power, gain control over the woman he loved.

Dino knew he had to be careful. While Artemis was a fighter, Gaby was not and any forceful treatment would cause her to retreat, giving her alter ego more power. Finding the line was not going to be easy. He winced as a pair of nails dug into his forearm. Artemis was still the one in charge.

A pair of burning lips met his own, inviting him to take things to the next level. If it was just Gaby, he would have done so, but he was not only dealing with her, Artemis was a control freak and she had to make the first move. He responded to the kiss and began to massage the base of her spine, yet did nothing more.

Kisses moved along his jaw, making him close his eyes in anticipation as they reached his ear. "C'mon Dino, thought you wanted to play?"

He pushed his fingers into the muscles at the base of her spine, causing her to lean into him, "I am playing…"

**

A wicked chuckle reached his ears as she began to kiss him once more, her tongue teasing his lips, but entering no further. She broke off the kiss, looking at him through lowered lashes, a look that both excited him, but warned him that Artemis was in total control.

He played the next move, dropping suddenly to the floor, bringing her down next to him. Kissing the exposed neck he whispered into her ear, "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Not exactly," Gaby rolled him to his back and Dino chuckled as she leant on him, relief flowing through his body. Artemis was no longer interested in leaving. She misinterpreted the sigh and her lip curled in satisfaction before she dropped her head, teasing him with kisses that promised but did not quite deliver.

Dino continued his massage, slowly but surely easing her top out of her trousers, from the look in her eyes, he knew she was aware of the move, but not threatened by it. He flicked an eyebrow suggestively upwards and smiled when Gaby's mouth twisted into an amused grin.

The next moment the top came free of the trousers and his fingers touched smooth skin, slowly he closed his eyes, letting his hands drift around her back and ribs. The light contact intoxicated him and he needed to regain control of himself. Though he adored Gaby's persona, he had to admit that he liked the way Artemis challenged him, abruptly, a thought came to his mind, had he triggered Artemis' return in some way?

His hesitation caused Gaby to chuckle and she moved to straddle his waist, sliding her hands under his shirt, caressing the skin on his chest. Finding a nipple, she pinched it slightly, causing Dino to sit up in reaction. Pulling off his shirt, he used the movement to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, his lips meeting hers, tongue exploring gently.

He felt Gaby's hand slide through his hair and allowed himself a little satisfaction, knowing he had her full attention. He changed tactics slightly, Artemis would want him to be strong, tough, challenging, but he knew Gaby loved his strength delivered in a more tender way.

He pulled off her top, but instead of challenging her by dropping to the floor and turning her on her back, he floated a line of kisses along her shoulder and up her throat. A shiver rippled across Gaby's skin as she hissed softly at the unexpected move.

Reaching out, Dino caught hold of his sleeping bag and pulled it behind him before lying back, drawing Gaby slowly with him. Her eyes gleamed in the dim light, curious as to his course of action. He chuckled softly, "Don't you remember our first night together…?"

A sensual smile spread across Gaby's mouth as she dropped her head to whisper in his ear, "Of course, how could I ever forget…"

As their lips met once more Dino could sense the change in his partner, the anger was gone, replaced by something much more manageable – and much more intense. His lips pulled at hers and he could feel her fingers kneading the muscles across his shoulders.

Rolling over, his lips began a slow journey down her body, inch by inch, knowing it would fuel Artemis' desire, but also awaken the soft sensuality Gaby had. A soft moan reached his ears as he reached her stomach, so he paused there a little, leaving a few moist kisses before blowing gently across the skin.

Gaby shivered. Dino was taking his time and she loved it. Her Artemis self writhed within her, wanting more, but the old memory had triggered something that made her stay quiet. Dino chuckled, continuing his soft slow exploration.

The next moment Gaby had pulled his head back to her face, eyes flashing. "Stop fooling around Dino…"

He cursed inside, Artemis was back, he trailed his lips along her jaw, "you're the one who wanted to play…"

She was about to answer him, when he caressed a nipple through the fabric of her bra, feeling it harden instantly under his touch. Carefully he eased the soft flesh out from the material that held it and began to suckle, seeing her eyes close in pleasure. His hands quickly found and undid the clasp at the back, diverting her attention away from the conversation.

Trailing the very tip of his tongue from one nipple to the other, he heard the sigh whisper from her mouth, felt her hands kneading his back and fought himself to take his time, though he wanted to take things to the next level.

Gaby's mind screamed for more, though her emotional state was completely unstable, not knowing whether to encourage Dino to continue, or fight him for control. She was alternately loving and hating what he was doing though both sides were in agreement on one thing – they did not want him to stop.

For a moment, her calmer quieter self would be in control, her fingers caressing Dino's back lightly, then Artemis would take over, her back arching into Dino's body, challenging him to do more. She slid her hands slowly down his back, under the waistband of his trousers, hearing the catch in his breath.

For a moment Gaby paused, it was rare that she would take the lead, preferring Dino to make the moves. She shared her love with him of course, but at first she would just wait and see what he would do, loving the way he made her feel.

She could feel Artemis' cold strength flowing through her, and, contrastingly, the burning passion that her alter ego also had. She felt pity for that alter ego, without Dino's help, she would have remained a cold loveless shadow, receiving only physical relief without the emotional bond.

She slowly slid her hands around to the front of his trousers, undoing the clasp and then the zip. Dino shivered at her touch and she realized just how much he had been holding back. Sliding the trousers over his hips, she chuckled when she remembered he'd not been able to find any underwear at the camp, and gently began to stroke the tender flesh that fell into her hand.

Dino lifted off her body almost immediately in reaction to her move and she took full advantage, pushing him over on to his back. Lying partially on his chest, she began to devour him with soft slow kisses. First along the jaw and down the throat past his Adam's apple, though she played with it for a moment.

Arriving at the centre of his chest, she hesitated, feeling Dino's fingers opening her own trousers and reaching inside. She continued slowly, noticing that he waited, increasing her own anticipation. Reaching her destination, she began to kiss softly, feeling an equally soft contact in her own intimate place.

Dino shivered again, her move had surprised him a little, so like Artemis in its passion, yet with Gaby's tender touch, he found it difficult to concentrate. As Gaby increased the intensity, so did he, feeling the heat in her body rising.

Gaby enveloped him slowly, her tongue massaging the ridge where he was most sensitive. Dino gasped and returned the touch, causing her to swallow, pulling him more deeply into her mouth. His whole body shuddered with the need to be part of her, to share himself with her.

Removing his hand, he sat up, twisting his body to bring Gaby back down beside him. "Playtime's over…" He dropped his lips to hers, distracting her attention with hot kisses that invited her to join him as his hands pushed the trousers past the hips at the same time using his feet to finish undressing himself.

Once free of the clothing, he eased himself into her body, at the same time burying his head into her neck, gently sucking on the skin. Gaby arched into him, hands pulling at his ass, her breathing deep. She hissed as he withdrew slightly before pushing deeper, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Locking his legs around hers, he rolled to his back and then pushed himself upright into a sitting position, feeling Gaby slide her legs behind his back. He grinned at her, seeing the returning blush on her cheeks, the Lotus was one of their favourites, able to share kisses, caresses, whatever they wished, sharing their love completely.

As they rocked together Gaby shuddered, she had barely slept and was running on pure adrenaline. Her nerves, already on edge, were now being attacked from a completely different direction. Dino, weak from lack of food as well as sleep was not much better, but their love for each other lent them strength and energy.

Gaby arched back a little as the sensations attacked her body, gasping at the same time. The change in position affected Dino too, and the way her head had dropped back had exposed her throat, an invitation he was unable to resist.

Kissing her neck and under her jaw, he felt Gaby react again, pushing into him a little more forcefully, a moan coming from her throat. He hissed as his own body began to shudder in reply and knew that neither of them could last much longer.

Gently he rolled the two of them over 'til Gaby was on her back, he smiled at her, staring into a pair of deep blue eyes that threatened to drown him. Moving his hips a little more, he gasped when she tightened against him, locking her legs behind his thighs. The eyes began to burn with the intensity that Gaby was feeling and the next moment he felt her nails in his back, causing him to cry out, partly in pleasure, partly in pain.

Dino could not wait any longer, whether it was the exhaustion, or the battle of wills, he knew he could not resist Gaby's Artemis self any longer. He shuddered, hearing her wicked chuckle, "Got You…"

He could not deny that she was right, the next moment feeling the unique pain that also came with pleasure, a release no less explosive for its gratification. He was not going to let her win though, keeping his rhythm, he drove as deeply as he could again and again, feeling her shaking underneath him, hearing her gasping his name out loud.

He caught her as she came up into his arms, but did not stop pushing, holding her tightly to his body, determined to share this moment with her. His body shook with the effort he was demanding and perspiration ran down his back when suddenly he felt Gaby lifting underneath him, tears pouring out of her eyes in her own final moment of ecstasy.

He paused, resting lightly on her body, their foreheads touching and dropped a tender kiss to her lips. Lifting slightly, he glanced down and grinned, the eyes no longer burning with intensity, but soft and happy. It may have been Artemis who caught him, but it was Gaby he held in this moment.

Carefully he withdrew, his muscles screaming at the abuse he had just inflicted on them. Glancing around, he spotted the other sleeping bag and pulled it towards him before flicking it over the two of them. Lying on his back, he drew Gaby close, loving the way she curled into him, her head on his chest.

Tenderly he caressed her arm, the movement soothing for both of them, each remaining silent. Within seconds, exhaustion claimed them.


End file.
